Hints
by mazuinayu
Summary: It's quite obvious Hikaru has the hots for Haruhi but what can he do to show her that he does? Perhaps a few hints here and there might help?Hikaru x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. They're by Bisco Hatori and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

**Hints**

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 1: Hints that I want to be notice by you

"Wait a minute, Hikaru!" a boy (?) with short, dark brown hair cried out as he(?) tries to catch up a boy with greyish-black hair, his(?) huge, dark brown eyes puzzled.

The boy with the greyish-black hair stopped and turned his head towards his chaser, his amber coloured eyes hinted annoyance.

"Hikaru..." The one with the short, dark brown hair finally caught up, up close you can see that this person was petite and had large eyes.

This person is Haruhi Fujioka, a freshman from class A in Ouran High School. Although dressed up in the male attire, he's actually a she. A confusion caused by her club, the host club.

The person she caught up to was her fellow classmate as well as another member from the host club, Hikaru Hitachiin. He stood almost a head taller than her and clearly had the look of displeasure.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked while trying to catch her breath, "Why'd you leave like that?"

"I felt like it," he said nonchalantly. He kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other, another sign he was irritated.

"Please don't lie." Haruhi said sternly, clearly showing she was getting annoyed by his attitude.

"I'm going home. I don't feel like staying here any longer," he said without looking her in her eyes and ran off.

"Hika-!"

He didn't stopped, he knew she wasn't capable of catching up to him so he kept running and running.

"Haruhi!"

The brown-eyed maiden turned to see a mirror image of Hikaru running up to her, except the reflection had reddish-brown hair.

It was Hikaru's twin, Kaoru Hitachiin that called her.

"Hikaru, where's Hikaru?" he asked as soon as he reached her.

"He said he was going home," she answered hesitantly, looking down.

Kaoru didn't say anything and only patted her on her head.

"I don't even know what's bothering him but I'm very sure it's my fault." She said softly.

Again, Kaoru didn't say anything however he had to agree with her there.

She was the source his older brother was annoyed.

* * *

_"Tamaki-senpai sure is incredible, the way he listened to that girl's problems, even though he always seem to play around."_

Stop it.

_"Tamaki-senpai was really kind enough to help cheer for the basketball team when they're down in spirit."_

Stop.

_"Tamaki-senpai is sure is admirable. The way he-"_

"STOP IT!!!!"

Hikaru Hitachiin cried out as he walked pass the school's grand garden. No one was there to hear him though.

What the heck is wrong with her anyway? Tamaki this, Tamaki that. It annoys me!

He slammed his balled fist into a tree and grinded his teeth.

Why does it annoy me so... She's just stating the facts anyway.

'Probably because she doesn't see you the same way she sees him,' a voice in his head invaded his thoughts.

He looked down and shivered with annoyance.

He slammed the tree again and walked off.

In a moment, he was in his limousine and had ordered the driver to drive him home.

In the distance, his brother watched him with a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Hikaru..."

* * *

"Welcome back, Master," A maid of the Hiitachiin household greeted Hikaru as soon as he stepped out of his limousine.

"Ah." He simply said as he walked pass her.

"Ah.. Um... Where's Master Hikaru?" she asked.

"Kaoru's still in school. He'll be back in an hour or so." He said irritated.

The maid bowed and excused herself.

He shot an annoyed look at her back and sighed.

"It's like this all the time, nobody can tell us apart."

He walked up his grand staircase and placed a hand on his and Kaoru's bedroom door.

"Nobody but her," he mumbled as he turned the knob.

He dropped his bag on the floor and as he made his way towards the bathroom door, he took off his blazer, then pulled off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

By the time he reached his bathtub, he was completely naked; he left a trail of his clothes on the floor up to the bathtub.

He ran the hot water himself as he knew nobody at the house expected him home so early as he usually finishes club in an hour or so.

When he was satisfied at the temperature, he dipped himself in.

Warmth engulfed him and his skin turned to a tinge of pale red.

He allowed himself to submerge and his entire body was wrapped by warm water.

His thoughts ran by him over and over again.

_"Tamaki-senpai is great isn't he?"_

He splashed the water violently and appeared from the surface.

He gritted his teeth and buried his head in his arm.

"What's so great about him? What the heck is so great about that idiot anyway?"

He didn't allow himself to answer that question; he quickly shampooed his hair and lather himself with soap before he pulled the plug on the bathtub, indicating the end of his bath.

He wrapped his lower half with a towel and used another towel to dry his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and it didn't seem like he cared of the wet footprints he left behind.

He threw himself on the bed and eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"__Sore ga bokura no Love Style Ai no katachi sa Love Style__I need you, I want you, Forever"_

"Ungh... Kaoru... The phone..." Hikaru mumbled as he grabbed his pillow and shield his ears from the interruption to his sleep.

_"Kore ga futari no Love Style Doko made datte Love Style __You are mine, I'm yours, Forever Only you, love you"_

"Kaoru!" he cried out, and then another noise invaded his thoughts.

The sound of the shower from his bathroom was running.

He winced over and over.

"Argh... He must be showering..."

He reached out to his bedside table to grab the phone and just press the 'answer' button without looking at who's cooling.

"What is it?" he answered in a very annoyed voice.

"Hikaru?"

His eyes widened.

"Ha-Haruhi?"

"Yea, I'm sorry. Were you asleep? Maybe I should call back later?"

"No! No... It's fine." He tried to shake the drowsiness from his head by standing up and walking around the room, "What is it?"

"I'm just calling to see how you are... I know it's my fault that you left club early but I don't really know why, so... I'm sorry okay?"

His facial expression softened and he gave a small smile.

I've made her worry.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry too."

"Ah no... It must've really angered you whatever I've done."

Guilt overcome Hikaru as he sat himself down onto his bed once again,

"No... It's not your fault. Honestly, I'm sorry."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

I should be asking that, idiot... Not you.

"...te..."

"I'm sorry? I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

He turned beet red as he repeated what he said loudly but a bit faster this time.

"Howaboutwegoonadate?"

Silence was his answer for a brief moment.

"Date?"

"Yes dammit, date. I said a date." He flustered.

He heard her giggle and he turned red once again.

"That's fine, where should we go?"

* * *

End of chapter 1

I ain't a writer, so sue me.

Credit for ringtone goes to Hikaru/Kaoru's image song, "Bokura no love style"

**Shicho/Mazuinayu**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. They're by Bisco Hatori and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Hints

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 2: Hints about you that I see

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" Kaoru Hitachiin asked as he watched his brother rummaging through their closet.

Random items were thrown out of the closet and onto the ground.

"Hikaru- Gwaah!" he was cut off because a black trench coat was thrown right in his face.

This caught his brother's attention as he quickly stood up and pulled the trench coat of his face.

"_Gomen, gomen!_" he said with an apologetic grin.

"What's wrong with you? You were so irritated this afternoon and now you're off the roof with happiness!"

Hikaru shot his younger brother a brief annoyed look, "Is that wrong?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Not at all! I'm just wondering what's gotten into you,"

Hikaru just smiled sheepishly and Kaoru already understood.

"It's Haruhi isn't it?"

Hikaru turned red a little but nodded.

"What happened then? Spit it out!" Kaoru was anxious to know what happened.

"Well," Hikaru started but resumed back to the closet, "We're going on a date tomorrow!"

Kaoru's mouth formed a perfect 'O' but it quickly turned into a smile.

"That's great! I'm proud of you!"

"Isn't it? Come and help me pick something out," Hikaru said enthusiastically as he went through their shirts and tops section.

As soon as his back was turned, Kaoru couldn't help but manage only a half-smile.

* * *

_"Hey Kaoru__, what did I do wrong?" Haruhi Fujioka asked the younger twin._

_Kaoru knew exactly what triggered his brother's irritancy but he kept mum about it._

_He simply gave her a sad look as a reply._

_"I seem to irritate him a lot lately, but he'd never tell me what's wrong. I can't shake off the feeling of guilt." She said looking down sadly._

_Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulder and bent down so he could look at her eye to eye._

_"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He is Hikaru after all." He said reassuringly._

_She gave him a small smile but she'd still fidget, unable to shake of the look of Hikaru's annoyed face._

_"What do you think will cheer him up? What's his favourite snack? Maybe I can make some for him?"_

_The corner of Kaoru's lips lifted and he cursed Hikaru a little for making Haruhi worry about him like this._

_"You're really sweet Haruhi, __you don't need to do that,"_

_"Oh... Okay..."_

_"But you could ask him to hang out with you or something. Like a date!"_

* * *

Kaoru remembered what he said to Haruhi and he felt a bit guilty that she only agreed to go on a date with Hikru as a way to cheer him up.

_Not like a date, date._

"_Na, na_. How about this top?" Hikaru said as he showed a blue and white basketball jersey with his name on the back.

Kaoru frowned and shook his head.

"I thought so, I wore this recently anyway." He threw it away and rummaged more.

Kaoru sighed silently and started to rummage through their closet more.

"Hey, what about this?"

Hikaru held up a bright purple silk top that had a frilly collar at the top. It had yellow rhinestones decorated at the end of its sleeve.

One look at Kaoru's face and he dumped it into the 'No way' pile and continued on.

He took a look at his red haired mirror image; his amber eyes studying his brother thoroughly.

Kaoru was slightly hunched; his arms close together as he's going through a pile. His mouth was closed tightly with signs of him biting his lips now on then.

He sighed and walked over to his younger brother.

"_Ne_, Hikaru... How about this one?" Kaoru asked as he held up a high collared, sleeveless denim top. It was dyed to a pale brick red.

"The colour would really bring out your eyes,"

**TWACK!**

Kaoru dropped the top and held a hand against his forehead, wincing in pain.

Hikaru was still over him, his right hand extended; his index and thumb out.

He just flicked his brother's forehead.

"What did you do that for?!" Kaoru demanded with tears building up in his eyes.

His bottom lip trembled and he had one eye closed, the pain was clearly still there.

"What are you hiding?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Kaoru! I know how you are when you're lying!" the tone in Hikaru's voice showed annoyance.

Kaoru stared at his brother and cursed himself for not being able to hide anything from his brother.

Hikaru may be dense at some things but when it came to his brother, Kaoru can never hide anything and vice versa.

That just shows how much these brothers are close to each other. Not only do they look like each other but they know each other inside out.

A special bond shared between twins.

"You had something to do with this date, didn't you?"

Kaoru couldn't reply or countered that, he simply looked down and bit on his lower lip.

"So she didn't agree to come with me as a date_, date_ huh?" the tone of the older Hitachiin voice grew louder.

_He's getting__ angry... __He's going to cancel tomorrow's date for sure... He's going to hate me for this._

Kaoru closed his eyes tightly and was anticipating more of Hikaru's words.

All he heard was a sigh and he opened an eye to see Hikaru scratching his head.

"Ah well, I figured as much."

_Huh?_

"Hi... Hikaru?"

His brother smiled at him.

"I'm still far from winning her heart aren't I? But that's okay..."

"You're... You're not going to call off tomorrow's date?" Kaoru asked with a shaky voice, shaky from disbelief and also from fear.

"Huh? Why should I?"

"If I'm going to snatch her from _Tono_, tomorrow would be the first step! I'll make her see my good points tomorrow! It might not be a date, _date_ but that doesn't mean we can't have fun right?" he gave his younger brother his signature grin.

"_Arigatou_, Kaoru."

Tears weld up in Kaoru's eyes, "Hi-Hikaru... You... You've grown..."

Suddenly both Kaoru's cheeks were pulled and pinched by Hikaru.

"What does that mean huh?!"

The Hitachiin mansion was filled with the twins' laughter.

_But seriously, you have grown. Nii-san._

* * *

End of Chapter 2

This fic focuses more on the twins and their bond. Something no one can take away from them. And I think all of you know that. 3

Thanks for reading! Sorry there's no HikaHaru here. There will be soon!

Shicho/Mazuinayu.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. They're by Bisco Hatori and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Hints

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 3: Hints to show you I like you

_Ding Dong_

Haruhi Fujioka's head rose up in surprise. Her doorbell rang and it's 9:30 am.

"_Tou-san_? Did you forget something?"

She walked towards the door but there was no reply.

"Odd."

She went to open the door as there was no peephole to look through but she latched the chain on her door as a precaution and opened the door just enough for her large eye to peep through.

"Hello? I'm sorry but no salesman allowed in this apartment."

"Salesman? That's rude"

Her large eyes widened further as she unlatched the chain on her door to open in large enough to fit her head out.

"Hikaru?"

A teenage boy with greyish-black hair and amber-coloured eyes stood in front of her door, he was wearing a high collared, pale brick red coloured sleeveless denim top and a pair of black boot-cut jeans with criss-cross ties running down the sides of his legs as decoration.

He wore 2 silver hooped earrings in on his left earlobe and a silver clasp on his upper ear, his hair was slightly gelled at the ends, providing weight to pull it down, giving the impression he had longer hair.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought we were meeting at 11?"

She stepped out, even though their meeting was less than 2 hours away, she was already dressed up.

Unlike in Karuizawa where Kaoru helped her get dressed, she made an effort but her attire was more of herself indefinitely.

She was wearing a long sleeved 'off the shoulder' top in lilac with a loose dark purple tank top over it; the tank top had flowers outlined in gold.

She wore a knee high, denim pencil skirt and cobalt and white striped socks underneath.

He blushed slightly after he looked at her up and down and avoided her gaze in order to hide his nervousness.

"Well, I thought it'd be a good idea if I escorted you from home..." he said as he ran a hand through his hair, "Although it's kind of early huh?

"Well, come on in anyway. You came all this way anyway." She said as she went back into the house first and left the door open for Hikaru to come in.

"Please excuse me intrusion"

Hikaru stepped into her tiny apartment. It was too small for the likes of him and possibly the other host club members as they were use to such a lavish life but they all knew it was home to Haruhi, and they won't try to buy a bigger place for her and her father to move into.

They've tried that anyway.

"Hey, you cooking something?" Hikaru said as he sniffed the air.

"Yea, I'm preparing our lunch boxes."

"Lunch boxes?"

"Yup! Although I'm only making snacks, we can have a proper meal later." She said as she took one _bento_ box out to show Hikaru what she has done.

"Ta-da! You like octopus wieners right? I also have some bunny apples, fruit sandwiches and I baked some apple tarts."

"This..."

"Hmmm?"

"How did you know I liked all these?"

"Oh, well, when you and Kaoru exchanged your lunches with me, I noticed you like these. Am I wrong?"

Hikaru smiled slightly and shook his head before turning a little red.

"Nah, you got me figured out."

"That's great! I'm almost done ok? So please make yourself at home"

He watched her as she tended the lunch boxes, her expressions amuses him.

She was calculative, she made sure both lunch boxes had equal amount of food so at some point she would have a confused or flustered look but when she figured a problem out she would have a satisfied look on her face.

'_She's so easy to read,'_ he thought.

"Ah yea, wait here ok? I forgot something."

He quickly headed for the door and came back almost immediately; there was something in his hands.

"Here you go."

He handed her a bouquet of white daisies. It was wrapped with crème coloured paper tied with a gold ribbon.

Haruhi blinked in surprise.

"Well, I was already planning to give you this later on but it probably wouldn't be so fresh anymore and it'd be a hassle to carry that around."

"Th-thank you... I'll put this in a vase right away..."

"Oh... Um... Sorry okay?"

Haruhi just replied with a smile as she cut the stems of the flowers and neatly placed them in a vase that was already on the coffee table.

_'__This is so unexpected of Hikaru... Maybe he felt really awful about yesterday and got me these...__ He didn't need to though__'_

"These really are lovely. Which florist did you get them from?"

"Huh? Oh I had them flown in from England this morning. They're English daisies you know?"

_'Damn rich bastards__'_

End of chapter 3

* * *

A little something to kick start the 'date' arc. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it.

Merry belated Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Holidays!

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. They're by Bisco Hatori and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

Hints

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 4: The hints about you that I'm starting to know now

"So where should we go first?" Hikaru Hitachiin asked as he and Haruhi Fujioka rode the_Yamanote_ line.

They were on their way to the location of their 'date', which was in _Shibuya_. Who decided on that place was a mystery.

"Hmmm... Not so sure really. Is there anything you'd like to do Hikaru?" Haruhi's big brown eyes looked up to Hikaru's amber eyes.

Upon this, Hikaru blushed a bit and turned away, tightening his grip on the train's handrail that he was holding.

"N-not really..."

"Heeh... Nothing _common_ you'd like to do?" Haruhi asked clearly emphasizing on the 'common'.

"What do you mean 'common'?"

"Well you're always so fascinated by the ways of us _common _folks, always running here and there being amazed by how we go on with our lives like what you did to _Mei-chan_."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, "So what if I'm fascinated? Is it wrong?"

Haruhi giggled at his reaction, "I find it amusing but irritating at times. There's nothing wrong with it though. It's like how I'm amazed at how you rich people run your lives."

"You find us amazing? In what way?"

"Well... Like ho- WHAA!"

The train gave a sudden jolt and this made Haruhi lost her balance. She fell forward and landed on Hikaru.

The train then slowly came to a stop.

"_Ebisu_. _Ebisu__ Station_." The train conductor's voice came through the speakers of the train and the doors slowly opened.

"Ha-Haruhi... Are you alright?" Hikaru stammered and his face turned extremely red.

She was so close to him, he could smell the scent of her shampoo. He was too stiffened up to move his arm away from her shoulder.

He felt as if he was holding on to something precious and important, like a precious gemstone.

_Did she always feel this fragile?_

"Yea... So sorry," she said as she looked up and gave an embarrassed smile.

This made the blood rush to Hikaru's face even faster.

"Th-That's because you're so small and light and frail and can't even plant your feet to the ground properly!!" he blurted out pushing her away and buried his hand into his pocket.

"That's mean of you to say that!" Haruhi said with an irritated look on her face.

"Ah... I'm sorry I- AHHHH!"

The train once again gave a jolt and this time the one who lost balance was Hikaru.

His arms stretched out to find something to keep him from falling but they wrapped around Haruhi's small frame.

_Oh... Crap..._

His heart started beating loudly and his face felt hot.

His wrapped arms didn't want to move at all, or rather they couldn't move. His heartbeat grew rapidly faster.

"So...Sorry..."

What he received as a reply surprised him.

Haruhi laughed out loud.

In fact, she was laughing so much her body started to shake.

He pulled away from her and looked at her face.

She was genuinely laughing and she was hugging herself to try to stop shaking and there were tears in her eyes.

"What's so funny?!" he demanded, turning red yet again.

Haruhi just continued laughing and giggling.

It was definitely a rare sight, the last time Hikaru saw her like this was when the male Host Club members was trying to prove the Lobelia _Zuka_ club members that they were capable of playing female roles.

"Who wasn't able to plant their feet to the ground this time?" she finally was able to say in a tiny, out of breath voice.

Hikaru didn't know how to respond with words but his face certainly tells a lot as he started to smile and joined in with Haruhi's laughter.

After some passengers shot them a look, they managed to cease their laughter.

"So... you were saying about how you were amazed with us rich folks?" Hikaru said finally, breaking the silence that invaded them when their laughter ended.

"Ah... That's right... I guess it's because it's different than what I do in life. And it was also different than what I imagined it to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest... I thought you guys have it all you know. That you didn't need to work like us, everything was catered to you whenever and wherever and that you were destined to just take over your parents' company without lifting a finger."

A hint of annoyance appeared on Hikaru's face and he wanted to state something when Haruhi continued.

"But after coming to Ouran, I noticed that even though we're in different societies, we're not that much different from one another. Each of you have your own problems you'd want to overcome and each of you have a goal you want to achieve and you work as hard as us common folk do."

Hikaru's eyes were shining as she told him this, her words were as clear as crystal and there were no traces of sweet talk.

_'This is __Haruhi__, honest and straight to the point__'_ Hikaru thought with a smile.

"Oh wait..."

"Maybe you guys work even harder than us common folk,"

"Huh?"

"After all, everyone looks up to you rich people as motivation to work harder."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... We all have dreams like 'I'd like to be as rich or as successful as them some day', am I right?"

"Uh... I guess?" Hikaru really didn't understand what Haruhi was getting at but he was enjoying the conversation, he didn't know why but he was.

Haruhi giggled again, "I'm just saying, we're not that much different."

"Even though my life turned upside down ever since I broke the vase, I got to meet a lot of interesting people and I feel as though the walls between me and the other Ouran students have lowered. I'm glad I came to Ouran. I'm glad I met the Host Club and I'm glad I got to know Kaoru and you. "

"Are you getting sentimental on me here?" Hikaru said as he threw an arm around Haruhi's shoulder from behind, "You sure you don't regret anything?"

"Absolutely, whatever happened has happened and I guess it's destiny that I broke that vase. Even though I'm eons away from paying that debt."

_The debt._

It suddenly occurred to Hikaru that Haruhi was only in the Host Club in order to pay off her debt of breaking an 8 million yen vase.

The deal was to get at least 1000 customers as a host and now that he thought about it, Haruhi is indeed very popular nowadays.

"Haruhi."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you... Are you going to leave the host club then once your debt is paid?"

Haruhi blinked in surprise, the question was unexpected but what was more unexpected was Hikaru's expression.

His gaze was directly on her, usually he avoided her gaze and his face showed a mix of sadness, annoyance and other negative emotions.

_His certainly is full of surprises toda__y._

"That is certainly my intention."

Hikaru dropped his gaze and started to turn away.

"At first."

He turned to her once again.

"I wanted to do that, I want so badly to pay off my debt. However, you guys made a huge impact in my life. You've changed my views on rich people and as I got to know you better, I feel like I can overcome many obstacles. Every one of you made my life a little more colourful than it was."

She turned to look out the window with a gentle look on her face.

"It used to be the normal routine. Wake up, go to school, study after school, do groceries, cook then fall asleep."

Suddenly her face turned a little bleak.

"Now it's more like a rollercoaster ride. Most of the time you people get on my nerves and I wish ever so badly to return back to my peaceful life, not to mention you rub it in my face whenever I can never get to eat _Ootoro_I have to be your tour guide whenever you want to go 'commoner' shopping and even during the holidays do I not get a holiday because I'm being constantly called 24/7 and if I do get away from you guys, you'll use every bit of your richness to stalk me with a helicopter..."

Speechless is what Hikaru is right now, his face turned pale and cold sweat ran down his face. Every each word that Haruhi said sent some invisible blades through him.

Haruhi finally took a deep breath and Hikaru anticipated the final blow.

"But as people say about rollercoasters; 'Let's ride it again!'. Sure it's hectic but I wouldn't say it's for the bad. If I'm happy, that doesn't mean it's bad for me, right?"

Hikaru grinned at this and ruffled her hair; "Of course not! We're the best medicine you've ever received!"

Haruhi's face grew bleak again.

"I wouldn't really say that..."

"Boo! You're no fun!"

Haruhi giggled once more as the train conductor announces that they were approaching _Shibuya_ station.

"But..." Hikaru started as Haruhi turned her gaze to him,

"I'll say this on behalf of the other host club members; you're certainly the best medicine we've ever received."

Haruhi turned a little pink at this, "You're exaggerating."

"I'm so not! No one could tell me and Kaoru apart, no one has the guts to stand up to the host club, no one treats the members of the host club with more respect and no one knows all of us better than you!"

Haruhi smiled and turned a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me that you guys are a part of my life."

"It means a lot to me that you are a part of my life..." Hikaru said softly but the screeching of the train coming to a halt drowned him.

"Did you say something?"

"I said I want to take a picture of the ever so famous statue of _Hachi_!" Hikaru said as he took Haruhi by her hand and walked out of the train.

As the two emerged onto the streets of Shibuya; they had a similar feeling within them.

They knew this day would be a memorable day but only time will tell whether it would be a 'good' or a 'bad' memorable.

End of chapter 4

I don't remember what I wrote her or whether this chapter made sense or not... LoL If it doesn't do tell me, i'll rewrite it!

Anyway, this is definitely a long chapter, and the date hasn't even started yet. I don't know anything about Shibuya and only relying on Wikipedia and my memory from reading 'Super Gals' to help me.

Sorry ya'll, prolonging this. Why don't you read my only other fanfic of Eriol and Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura? ;;

That's still incomplete though but it'll keep you busy.

Happy 08 to all! D Thanks for reading!

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. They're by Bisco Hatori and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

**Hints**

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 5: The hints that you show so I can learn about you more.

"Look! Look! It's _Hachiko_!" Hikaru said as he waved his arms up and down excitedly; running towards the statue.

Hachiko, a statue of a loyal _Akita __Inu_; was a famous landmark and meeting point in Shibuya, a popular shopping district in Tokyo and it is the place where Hikaru and Haruhi are for their 'date'.

"_Hai__hai_ You've seen the statue... Can we go now?" Haruhi said as she finally caught up to Hikaru.

"Boo! You're no fun! Take a picture of me!" Hikaru said as he shoved his cellular phone into Haruhi's small hands.

"_Hai__hai_" Haruhi sighed in defeat as she held the phone up and steadied her hand to take a photograph.

_At least it's only Hikaru... If it were the entire Host Club, It'd be so embarrassing..._

_CLICK!_

"Another one please!" Hikaru said as he held another pose, "The first one was too dull!"

He climbed onto the pedestal of where the bronze statue was placed; and gave it a hug.

Haruhi giggled as he made a kissing face at the dog.

_He sure looks like he's having fun..._

_CLICK!_

"Thank you!" Hikaru said as he jumped off the pedestal, "Your turn now!"

"Nuh-uh, I'll pass. I look terrible in photographs." Haruhi said as she passed Hikaru's phone back to him.

"Is that so?" Hikaru said with a sort of disappointed look on his face.

"Yes, that is so." Haruhi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

_CLICK!_

"HEY!"

Hikaru grinned and snickered as he managed to take a picture of Haruhi.

"That's mean! Delete that!" Haruhi said as her face turned red and started reaching for the phone but Hikaru held it over his head which obviously was out of Haruhi's reach.

"No way" he winked playfully as she still struggled to grab it from him, "I'll treasure this"

Although he said it in a playful tone, he meant it. He managed to snap a picture of her when she was turning her head towards him.

"No, don't! At least snap a decent picture of me!"

_CLICK!_

"HIKARU!!!!"

"Stand in front of Hachi and you'll get your decent picture."

Haruhi pouted her lips and that made Hikaru snapped another picture of her.

"I could do this all day you know? All you have to do is stand in front of Hachi."

"Fine, fine..." She practically dragged her feet towards the statue and reluctantly turned towards the camera phone.

"Pose please!"

She gave a sigh and held up a "V" sign and she heard a _click_.

"Okay I'm done... Happy now?"

"Not yet! Do a goofy pose!"

"I will most certainly not!"

"Boo! I did one so it's fair you'd do one too!"

"You decided the pose on your own! It's got nothing to do with me!"

"Oh hey, is that place having a promotion on _Ootoro_ sushi?"

Haruhi immediately turned to his direction with sparkling eyes, her mouth formed into a huge smile and both her hands are clasped together. Her aura immediately shifted, if this was a scene from a _Shoujo_ manga, there would be birds flapping happily from her and little stars twinkling.

_CLICK!_

A moment of silence appeared between them when suddenly Haruhi realised what just happened.

She turned red in the face and ears and her body started to shake.

Hikaru knew she was shaking in embarrassment and anger and all he could do was snickered briefly and run for his life.

"**HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

* * *

"_Mou_... You're so mean..." Haruhi said as she bit into her cheeseburger, clearly irritated. 

"_Gomen__gomen_I really couldn't help it! You know how I am..." Hikaru bowed his head apologetically wearing his trademark grin.

The both of them were in a fast food restaurant, having their brunch. Haruhi just spent about 10 minutes chasing Hikaru around the _Hachiko_meeting point trying to snatch the camera phone from him.

Finally, out of breath, they both decided on recuperating their strength by eating.

Haruhi pouted as she chewed the piece of the cheeseburger, her face a little flushed from embarrassment and chasing after Hikaru.

Hikaru bit his bottom lip in order to refrain from laughing as he unwrap his own cheeseburger.

"Yo-You know... I could really bring you elsewhere to eat... Like a restaurant or really a place that has _Ootoro_..."

"I guess. You have the money and all but I'd rather be here," She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I wouldn't be comfortable in a place like that. I'm not exactly dressed fancy."

"But you look cute anyway!" Hikaru blurted out before his hand could reach his mouth.

"Cute? Heh... Thanks.." Haruhi said totally not noticing Hikaru's tomato-red face.

"But seriously, I'm more suited in this kind of place."

"Huh?"

She looked around and smiled contently, a sort of twinkle in her eyes appeared.

"I don't have to act elegant or refined. I don't have to pretend I'm someone else in this sort of place and I see everyone who's not pretending here."

Hikaru then looked around.

He saw a group of high school girls chattering away or showing off their new accessories and clothes.

He saw children running around happily or arguing over the free toy that came with the kiddy meal.

He saw a couple cuddling up to each other and sharing drinks.

He then realised she was indeed correct, in 4 or 5 stars restaurants, you wouldn't see people doing that, the atmosphere in those places seemed rather tensed or classy.

But not here, there isn't any tension in the air.

"Yea... I guess you're right..." he said as a smile appeared on his face, "I never thought of it that way, quite amazing you common folk."

"There you go again with the 'commoner' talk..." She sighed irritably as she munched on a fry.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Do you have to separate the rich and the poor?"

"What? I'm stating the truth!"

"I find it irritating." She said with a stern look in her brown eyes that silenced him.

"It seems you think you're more superior than everyone else here."

"I-I didn't mean that!"

"But you're implying that. Every time you guys regard us as 'commoners', it seems as though I'm being looked down upon. Not only me but for everyone else who isn't in Ouran."

Hikaru was a bit surprised at how Haruhi was talking about this, it made him realise it was sort of true.

"Sorry."

Haruhi's head bobbed up, her hair bounced slightly at the movement.

"I guess it is right... We do feel we're superior because we have the power and money to do almost anything we want..."

Haruhi's shoulder seemed to be narrow than normal, he felt the air tensed up.

"B-but we didn't mean to look down on com- I mean everyone else! And especially not you!"

Hikaru's hands trembled as he saw Haruhi's face looking down.

"I-I'm sorry... I'll try to be better, I'll make the others stop too okay? I promise, we're not belittling you.. I.. I guess it's just because we were always like that. It's a habit... I'm sorry..."

Haruhi gave a small smile, "Thank you... I appreciate it."

She gave a sigh and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"No! No... Thank you, thanks for telling. If you didn't tell, I might've continued hurting your feelings, I didn't want that..."

She gave a bigger smile, the gleam in her big eyes was back.

"Thanks, I feel much better. Thank you, Hikaru."

Hikaru gave a smile and finally took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"YUCK!"

"What? What is it?"

He grimaced and pulled the top bun off the cheeseburger; he placed the bun on the cheeseburger wrapper and picked a pickle off the burger.

"Oh! Pickles!"

He placed them on the wrapper and continued to eat his cheeseburger but he didn't look like he was enjoying it.

He was caught off guard when Haruhi suddenly reached over, her tiny hand reaching out towards him.

"W-Wha..."

She took the pickles that he laid on the wrapper from under him.

"You shouldn't waste food," She said as she bit into the pickle and ate it with no trouble.

Hikaru blinked as he gave a sigh of relief. Relief that his heart didn't burst right there.

"Picky eater," she said as she finished off his pickles, "They're so many people starving in places like Africa, you should be thankful you're so well off.

"You nag like a mother, even my mother doesn't do that!"

Haruhi giggled at the remark.

"But that's what makes you, _you. _Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. I'll donate all my pickles to those in Africa."

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm serious."

"I'll eat whatever you don't want to eat ok?" she sighed irritably as she ran her left hand through her hair.

Hikaru merely nodded and added the fact that she doesn't like wasting food to his inner mind list of 'try not to piss Haruhi off'.

"Ugh... That was grim, the taste is there..." he smacked his lips with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Here, drink to down the taste!" Haruhi said as she offered her drink to Hikaru, it was vanilla shake.

"Alright, thanks." He took it from her and started to sip, the rich and sweet taste of vanilla spread through his mouth from the straw.

"Ah." Haruhi said as she realised something.

"What is it?" Hikaru said as he looked at Haruhi.

"An indirect kiss!" she giggled as Hikaru's face turned to a bright red ripened shade of a tomato.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

* * *

LoL 

I don't know if this made sense. Sorry for the long wait! New year and 2nd semester is coming to an end. Been busy with work and stuff!

Anyhoo, this is a boring chapter to me. I didn't know what to write/type at all. I have to read up more in order to keep the story going.

Thanks for reading!!!

Shicho/Mazuinayu


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. They're by Bisco Hatori and this happens to be a Fan fiction of mine. Story is by me. If it is similar to a story of yours, it is purely coincidental.

**Hints**

By Shicho/Mazuinayu

Chapter 6: The hints that I want to have fun as long as it's with you

"What shall we do now?" Haruhi Fujioka asked as both she and Hikaru Hitachiin left the fast food restaurant.

Hikaru stared at her with his amber-coloured eyes; he stopped to think.

'I don't want this to be a repeat of what happened in Karuizawa...'

He bitterly remembered when they didn't have any plans for that day, he didn't want to give the impression he was boring; which he wasn't.

He grinned at her causing her to cock her head to one side in wonder.

"Let's play a game!" he said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked as a frown formed on her face, "I don't like your games..."

"No, no. No frowning. And _ouch_! My games are harmless!"

"..."

"**THIS** one is!! Honest!"

Haruhi still seemed doubtful; it showed as she toyed with the hem of her top.

"...Okay. As long as you say it is..."

"Come here!"

Hikaru pulled her by the hand and she soon found the both of them on the ever-so-famous and ever-so-busy cross road of Shibuya.

"Why are we here?"

He positioned her at the edge of one road but careful enough to make sure she wasn't going to fall onto the road.

Honks and rumbling of vehicles as well as chattering of pedestrians were heard all over.

"Hikaru?"

"Pick a number from 1-12."

"Huh?"

"Pick a number from 1-12!"

"Isn't it always 1-10?"

"Just do it!"

Haruhi became quiet as she thought.

"Okay... Done."

"Alright! Close your eyes!"

She backed away.

"...What was that for?" Hikaru asked; puzzled by this.

"Don't push me to the road."

"What do you take me for... I won't!! Okay?! Promise!"

"Really?"

He extended his left hand that had his little finger out.

"Pinky promise."

Haruhi stared at his gesture and stifled laughter by placing her hand over her mouth.

Hikaru pouted and took her left hand and forced her to do the pinky promise and this made Haruhi laughed out loud.

He turned red at this but continued on with his game.

"Close your eyes."

She did as he was told.

"Think of your number."

"Okay.."

"Now think of the clock."

Haruhi's brown eyes flew open;

"HUH?!"

"Hey! No peeking! Close your eyes again!"

She did so again.

"Think of the clock." He instructed again.

"Analogue or digital?"

"Wha-** ARGGH!!** Analogue!"

"Okay."

"Now think of your number and its position on the clock."

"Uh-huh..."

"Turn yourself towards the number you're thinking of; with your current position as number 12."

"What if i chose the number 12?"

"... It's up to you whether you still want to choose that number I guess..."

Her body started to shift. She took a small step to turn herself to the left.

"1." Hikaru counted.

She turned again.

"2."

She turned a 90̊ angle from her original position.

"3."

She turned again.

"4."

She stopped.

"Is it 4?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Open your eyes then!"

She opened her eyes and blinked.

"Huh?"

"We're going there then!"

She stared him then stared forward to where she stopped turning.

And turned pale.

"Ka..."

"Karaoke!"

She turned to him with pleading eyes.

"No changing numbers. Let's go!"

"COME ON HARUHI!!" Hikaru cried into the microphone addressing the short hair girl; "IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"No way." She said as she sinks into the couch.

"You brought this upon yourself you know." He said twirling the microphone cable around.

"I'm no good in singing. I can't keep to the tempo nor carry out a tune." She explained before she took a sip of her glass of cola.

Hikaru pouted and gave a puppy dog eye look but she ignored him completely.

He sighed then put the song on pause then sat himself next to her. Arms outstretched on the couch head.

"You know what karaoke is about?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know the purpose of karaoke?"

"To sing?"

Hikaru shook his head.

"It's deeper than that."

"Oh?" Haruhi stood up and studied Hikaru.

His eyes were fixated on her even though his head wasn't towards her but was from the side, his amber colour eyes seem to glimmer.

'He seems serious,' she thought, 'This isn't the usual Hikaru.'

"Karaoke is where people come to sing..."

"That's what I just.."

He held his index finger in front of her.

"To express themselves, even though they sound bad. Why do you think they soundproofed each room? No one wants to hear other people they just want to hear themselves without having anyone to criticize them."

He shifted his body to face her.

"They only let the people who want to listen to them in their room. It's a gesture to show that they are welcome in their hearts."

He blushed slightly and looked down.

"I... welcome you to my heart..."

"But you are good in singing. And I know you welcome anyone into your heart."

_What a dense girl._

Hikaru sighed.

"Not just anyone, you know..." he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Welcome me into your hea- I mean room!"

"HUH?"

"I want to hear you sing! It doesn't matter how bad you think it is! If you want, we can sing together too!"

Haruhi fell silent and it was rather awkward in a karaoke room without any songs playing.

"...Okay."

Hikaru face lit up and it reminded Haruhi of a cat's expression when it's being called.

She giggled at the thought.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said with a smile as she picked up the remote control.

"So so, are we going to sing together?" Hikaru said as he looked over Haruhi's shoulder at the karaoke folder.

_Eh? This song..._

"No, no. I don't want your beautiful voice ruined by mine." She stated as she keyed in the code with the remote control.

"Uh... Okay... But this song..."

"Hmmm? Well I don't know any current songs. I can only remember songs I grew up with."

Suddenly the speakers in the room were blared with music and the television screen burst with funky colors.

"But the **Doraemon **theme song of all songs?"

"I don't see any other songs I know." She said as she picked up a microphone.

Haruhi started bobbing her head to the music and her free hand was rolled determinedly into a fist.

She started off key as she struggled to read the words that flashed across the screen.

Her voice was bland, no emotions whatsoever and it didn't suit the song as she tried to sing it as pitchy as the original singer had.

Her timing occasionally went off but she tries hard to regain composure and eventually she seemed to enjoy herself.

Hikaru leaned further back into the couch rooting for Haruhi with one hand behind his back pinching himself to restrain himself from laughing.

_Too.. cute... Too cute!_

End of Chapter 6

* * *

I just ended semester 3! Yay!

I enjoyed this chapter. Can't you just see it happening??

If you don't know what Doraemon is... Just wikipedia it D I grew up with it!

Mazuinayu/Shicho out!


End file.
